una  nueva  e inesperada oportunida
by makenshikumo
Summary: qui una pequeña histori YAOI si no te gusta no lo leas ,peo si bienvenido  una historia donde james encontrara la felicidad con quien menos lo imagina


Después de su experiencia en el pueblo de los espíritus silenciosos james de

Cierta forma se sentía aliviado de despertar de su propio engaño, pero al

Pasar 2 meses del incidente en 'Silent Hill ``, se presento un sueño el cual se repetía

Atormentándolo constantemente durante las noches.

Esta noche James se resigno a no dormir bien por causa del bendito sueño que lo perturbaba, causándole largas jornadas en vela,

-mejor me dormiré-dijo para si mismo el rubio conciliando el letargo deseado.

*******en el sueño****************

James estaba en el cuarto del hotel del lago donde vivió los las ultimas vacaciones con su amada Mary.

El rubio estaba con una persona la cual no ver su rostro pero se sentía muy bien con la presencia de aquella persona, la cual le rogaba desesperadamente que fuera en su búsqueda.

JAMES VUELVE-grito la persona que lo llamaba.

James despertó jadeando - esta sensación, tengo que volver a Silent Hill – determino el rubio, para luego prepararse para cualquier inconveniente que ocurriera

-Maldición realmente espero no encontrarme con ninguno de esos monstruosos seres-pensó James mientras se dirigía al complejo de apartamentos sin pensar solamente dejo que sus pies lo guiaran sin saber con que se encontraría, axial continuo hasta uno de los desiertos apartamentos y avisto a un joven de aproximadamente 22 años ,alto con cabello largo y negro ,y con unos extraños ojos rojos.

-¿Quien eres tu?- interrogo james extrañado por la presencia del joven.

-dime querido James que crees tu que soy? - cuestiono el joven

El rubio miro detenidamente las ropas del muchacho, eran iguales a las de…- el verdugo? , ¡No puede ser!, yo te mate-grito.

-no puedes matar a una parte de ti mismo y eso me incluye.-comento sereno el verdugo

-pero tu casco y la lanza?-murmuro fuera de si el rubio .

-el casco era un reflejo de tu deseo de ser castigado y tu propia mentira que deseaste creer, al liberarme los antiguos dioses del pueblo se compadecieron de mi sufrimiento y me permitieron vivir como un ser humano –contó el verdugo calmadamente.

James no podía creer lo que le decía aquel joven. Literalmente quedo en shock

Para después desplomarse de la impresión.

-JAMES! – grito el verdugo asustado por el desmayo de james

El joven llevo un inconciente James al hotel del lago, sabia perfectamente que en ese lugar se calmaría ,por la gran cantidad de recuerdos felices que tenia el rubio junto con su esposa Mary. El chico bufo un poco molesto al pensar en aquella mujer que hirió tato a James.

En el cuarto 312 el hotel, James continuaba sumido en una placentera inconciencia.

-que agradable sensación – murmuro el rubio entre la lucidez y la inconciencia al recordar que se encontraba en aquel horrible pueblo. Derepente abrió los ojos se quedo estático al reconocer el lugar donde estaba -¿por que estoy en el hotel?-.

-Que alivio que despertaste, realmente me asustaste al caer desmayado así los apartamentos –suspiro aliviado el ex –verdugo

-¿Dónde esta María y Mary?-interrogo james algo mas calmado

-ellas no tuvieron la misma suerte que yo-dijo el joven mientras abrazaba a James

-Mary ¿por que me dejaste?- comenzó a sollozar el rubio con gran desconsuelo

-James, ellas ya no están, pero estoy yo – le susurro el joven al rubio que se altero y aparto al verdugo de un manotazo para gritarle:-¡aléjate! Monstruo, que demonios pretendes-.

-nada malo solo me guío por lo que siento-respondió el verdugo con algo de tristeza en su voz?.

-¿Qué?-dijo el rubio estupefacto

-no se como explicarlo, pero a pesar de el gran control que ejercía sobre mi, tu deseo de ser castigado, yo me enamore perdidamente de ti, pero...-el joven se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla-no podía controlarme ni quitarme ese maldito casco, para ayudarte-.

Al ver así al verdugo, James sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, esto le recordó

el dolor que el mismo sintió cuando Mary lo rechazaba y le decía que lo odiaba cuando la visitaba en el hospital.

-¿Cómo te llamas? , si es que tienes nombre-pregunto el rubio sin saber que hacer en esta situación.

-nunca tuve uno pero me solían llamar Arael- respondió el joven algo melancólico.

-siento haberte llamado monstruo, siendo yo mismo quien te convirtió en eso –dijo James arrepentido por tratarlo mal.

Arael abrazo al rubio delicadamente y le susurro:-por favor te ruego, ayúdame a sentirme humano, así poder amar y ser amado por ti-suplico el joven con lagrimas en el rostro.

-'' ¿Por qué me duele verlo así?'' –pensó james mirando al joven

-¿Qué dices James?-pregunto esperanzado Arael

James abrazo a Arael:-vámonos de este lugar y superemos esto juntos –dijo para separar se de Arael y tomarse de la mano para comenzar una nueva vida juntos lejos de las sombras del pasado.

NO IMPORTA LAS DECEPCIONES QUE SIEMPRE APARECERA UNA PERSONA, LA CUAL TWE AYUDARA A SUPERARLAS.

ESO ES LA RECOMPENSA DESPUÉS DE TANTAS TRISTEZAS BRINDANDOTE LA FELICIDAD SIN IMPORTAR TU SEXO , POR QUE O QUE CUENTA ES AMAR A LA PERSONA.

2 años después

-James te amo – decía Arael antes de llegar al clímax dentro de su amado esposo

-yo a ti mas mi amor – dijo el rubio fatigado para después dormirse el pecho de Arael.

-''por dios como pasa el tiempo''-pensó Arael mirando al dormido James entre sus brazos:-"realmente soy tan feliz a tu lado mi james y nunca podré vivir sin ".

NOTAS FINALES ::

Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo al igual v como yo cuando lo escribí .

Seria muy feliz si me dan una opinión sobre el ficc .

Arael: es uno de los Ángeles de evangelion, si no mal no recuerdo significaba visión de dios.

GRACIAS POR LEER FELIZ AÑO


End file.
